joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MLPlover2011/Omni Giygas (Non Godmode)
|-|Giygas= |-|Giegue= |-|Omni-Gigyas= Summary Omni-Gigyas or A.K.A (Ultimate Gigyas) is the main Antigonist of Earthbound. It is a major threat to the Homeland of Ness. It is also believed to be one of the Spectral Destroyers, whose Myths and Urban Legends by the mortals feared with the power to eredicate Infinite-Dimensional Aspects, Omni-Gigyas is the one seem to be the most Terror and eldritch fear, with haunting Nightmares unlike Crimson Khorne (Warhammer40K/Non-Godmode) who is the Destroyer of Worlds and planes of Existences, HATE whos personality is all hatred and greed and The Emerald Emperor of corruption of the very eye of eldritch misana. It is one of the mysterious and Darkest Characters. It was when another HOSTLESS met the other one, the two HOSTLESS went on a downward spiral while that, ripping the Infinite-Dimensional Aspects, the two HOSTLESS (Base Form) shaken Reality and it blasted so hard, it Logically transcended and burst Reality itself, remaining a Dark Violent Entity. Its mainly the most darkest and the most feared. Logan Paul and Yxz were scared to death once and they escaped one time. It is one of the cults of the Destroyers and many witnesses fear its hungry wrath of power. The Lands of Terror are the Demons of where their True Dependent Consciousness are just that of Omni-Gigyas false self. The Lands of Terror are the torture, smilier to Hell, they are terror and fear. Known as both the "All'' of Evil''" and the "Universal Cosmic Destroyer", Giygas is an evil alien who, upon failing his original mission to reclaim the knowledge of PSI from humans, with the Power to sentence all of reality to the horror and terror of the Mist. With the entire army of Starmen, Octobots and other deadly war crafts, Giygas also uses its godlike power to influence many Beings from Earth to assist its mighty wrath, such as Pokey Minch and Geldegarde Monotoli. Its influence also causes animals and people to become corrupted and mentally disabled. It is a being that seeks and hungers for being to be one and "Everything", all of Nature and Creation although.. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 2-B | 1-A Name: 'Giegue (ギーグ Gīgu, also romanized as Gyiyg), Many say this is the name described in the Stories, but sometimes the Library cannot have most of the Information) Origin: Sinverse / (Non-Godmode) Verse Gender: Irrelevant Age: '''Unspecificed '''Classification: Eldritch Horror/Demon, '''Corrupted Entitiy '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Psychic Abilities (In the form of Psi Energy), Telepathy (Can telepathically speak with Ninten and the gang), Telekinesis (Has displayed this ability by lifting up entire ships with his mind), Invulnerability (In unable to be harmed and has to be pacified with the 8 melodies), Barrier Creation (Can create barriers that protect him with phsyical and psychic attacks), Can animate objects to make them living and even sentient Non-Corporeal (As Giygas his body has basically been destroyed and now he exists as a entity of evil itself), Void Manipulation (Can swallow things into darkness where they are then erased from existence), Time Manipulation (Can attack throughout Time itself), Immunity to Soul and Mind Manipulation (Destroyed his soul and mind upon becoming Giygas), Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Regeneration (Low Godly, Giygas is said to still be alive after the event of Mother 2 where he was destroyed and killed on a near Conceptual Level, This is also explored in Mother 3 where Giygas was supposed to be the Final Boss of the game), Mind Manipulation (Can make people become more violent and filled with murderous intent), Omnipresence (Exists everywhere there is evil), Necromancy (Can reanimate the dead), Attack Reflection (Can reflect both Physical and Psychic attacks back at the enemy), Non-Corporeal (Completely destroyed his physical body to become evil energy), Time Manipulation (Can attack from many years in the past, is able to destroy both Time and Space), Space Manipulation (Can create a dimension of darkness were he fought the kids), Re-Animation (Can reanimate Zombies and Ghost), Status Effect Inducement (Can cause Paralysis, Uncontrollable crying, One Hit Kill and Confusion), Ice Manipulation (Can completely freeze an enemy), Electricity Manipulation (Can use lighting capable of breaking both physical and psychic shields).' | '''All powers by an undefinable amount, along with Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 & 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Darkness Manipulation, Silent Melody, Fear Manipulation, Mental Manipulation, Necromancy, Void Erase, Abstract Existence 'Attack Potency: Planet Level''' (It is a threat to the Planet itself , and can warp the Planet from merely being Present) | Multiverse Level '''(Attempted to threat the Mother Reality that contain more than several Space-Time Continuums which is possibly over a thousand, Infinite-Sized, Space-Time Universes such as Mother 3) and superior to RED), possibly 'Outerverse Level '(After two HOSTLESSs rip reality, it is a Dark Horror who exists beyond Infinite-Dimensional Aspects and is one of the Spectral Destroyers who are an eldritch Horrors who even the Mid-Gods who represent an importance of Existence itself, fear them, it is comparable to the Emerald Emperor who seeks the embodiment of Nature and the eldritch Plane, it transcends Infinite-Dimensional Aspects by an undefinable amount, it's serves a purpose to spread fear and to become Fear itself, where all Entities and Beings fear and just become a part of it, it is abstract and formless, once fought the Final Pam, it is one of the strongest rivaling the Emperor Bowser itself who sits on its throne, it is also an aspect of CHEGAOD, its fear sorrounded Reality itself) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can easliy fly throgh the other side of the Universe within a matter of time just above a Planck Time Unit) | Omnipresent '''(Exists everywhere of utter terror across Mother 3, wan entire Multiverse with an uncountable amounts of finite Universes), possibly 'Irrelevant '(Transcends Space-Time) '''Lifting Strength: Immeasurable, '''possibly '''Irrelevant Striking Strength: Planet Level | Multiverse Level, '''possibly '''Outerverse Level Durability: Planetary Level '(Wasn't affected by anything and everything that the main party was throwing at him only being demolished due to being pacified with the 8 melodies) '| Multiverse Level, 'possibly '''Outerverse Level '(Took a few blows from FURY who is stated to be a High Spectral Destroyer+ Level) 'Stamina: Limitless | Limitless '(Its presence is beyond the mere concept of Stamina whether Physical or Metaphysical Means as it transcends all Infinite-Dimensional Everything and is formless and Abstract) 'Range: Planetary '(Was warping the planet itself and sending it into entire Chaos by its mere Presence) ' Multiverse Level '(It has influeunced the entire Mother Realm), possibly '''Outerverse Level Standard Equipment: The Deadlands, the Land of Terror Intelligence: Genius | Mindless | Nigh-Omniscient '''(It is an Immortal and an Highly Intelligent Abstract Being observing all the Information of all Infinite-Dimensional Aspect and it is as Intelligent as the Emerald Emperor who is Omnipresent and observes all, even the Mid-Gods who possesses the entire Information of the Library with holds undeniable enlightenment and Wisdom even they fear it and Gigyas transcended that of an undefinable amount, although there are things that they don't understand) '''Weaknesses: Unknown, '''of how Godly-Powerful the Spectral Destroyers are, they have a weakness Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts